


"Proof" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [33]
Category: Proof (1991)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "Your whole life's the truth. Have some pity on the rest of us."





	"Proof" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/profile)[giandujakiss](http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/) for Festivids 2012. I was so happy to get a chance to vid this movie -- maybe between us we can get more people to watch it! Thanks so much to you and [](http://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/profile)[halcyon_shift](http://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/) for another year's batch of amazing vids.

  
**Song:** "Proof" by I am Kloot  
**Source:** Proof (1991)

_"Your whole life's the truth. Have some pity on the rest of us."_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/proof_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 

 **Notes:** Made for [](http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/profile)[**giandujakiss**](http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/) for Festivids 2012. I was so happy to get a chance to vid this movie -- maybe between us we can get more people to watch it! Thanks so much to you and [](http://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/profile)[**halcyon_shift**](http://halcyon-shift.livejournal.com/) for another year's batch of amazing vids.

Thanks to all those who left lovely comments and feedback on the Festivid post(s)!


End file.
